


Yvain, l’Orphelin de Carmélide.

by yvain



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Brain, Insorenare, Paveris, This is gonna look so ooc for literally all of you, but I NEED to get this yvain Outta my braib, well most of you
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: Son père était mort, Bohort était parti à Gaunes et lui, il était seul, à Kaamelott.Alors il décida de retourner en Carmelide  jouer aux rois.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Yvain, l’Orphelin de Carmélide.

**Author's Note:**

> C’est vraiment juste moi qui parle de mon pauvre petit Yvain tout endommagé de mon comic Insorenare mdr rip

Goustan le Cruel, lui même Leodagan le Sanguinaire...tout ça, ça faisait sens à ses yeux. 

Ils étaient des guerriers aguerris, sans scrupules et sans peur du danger, plus à l’aise sur un champ de bataille que dans une salle de danse. 

Alors ces surnoms oui, pour lui, ça lui semblait logique. Ça les montrait eux, comme ils étaient réellement, ça effrayait les ennemis et ça dissuadait les alliés de se risquer à les trahir : en somme, c’était parfait. 

Mais Yvain le Féroce ? 

Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre. 

Son gamin savait à peine tenir une épée, il tournait de l’œil à la vue du sang et il avait toujours clairement exprimé son dégoût pour le combat, alors qu’est-ce que les gens venaient lui chanter comme conneries ? Il se dit que peut être que c’était en fait lui qui s’était ainsi nommé—après tout, après “chevalier au Lion” et “l’orphelin de Carmelide,” le type avait toujours eu un don pour se trouver des surnoms aussi débiles que justes.

Enfin, non, techniquement pour le coup, “orphelin de Carmelide,” ça aurait vachement bien fonctionné pour ces six derniers mois, remarqua Leodagan avec un rire amère, contemplant sa longue bague à son index gauche. S’il n’était pas le plus fort pour causer à ses gosses, il pourrait sûrement trouver de l’aide auprès de Gauvain : c’était bien le meilleur ami et confident de son fils, non ?

C’était donc avec ces pensées soit naïves qu’il s’était dirigé dans la chambre de celui-ci, se demandant s’il devait taper avant d’entrer ou de simplement la défoncer d’un coup de pied. Il opta pour l’option un à contre cœur, encore hésitant à utiliser de sa force physique depuis son coma, plus vraiment sûr d’où il en était. 

Après avoir toqué trois fois il attendit avec impatience, sautillant anxieusement d’un pied à l’autre, tâchant de masquer son trouble quand le visage hésitant et effrayé du fils du roi Loth s’afficha dans l’embrasure de la porte.

“Seigneur Leodagan ?! Que—que me vaut votre visite—?” Bredouilla t’il avec confusion, lui faisant automatiquement signe d’entrer, se plaquant presque contre le mur pour lui permettre de passer sans avoir à l’effleurer. “Vous...voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ou—“

“Vous avez compris ce que c’était que cette merde au sujet d’Yvain ?” Déclara le plus vieux de but en blanc en s’essayant sur un coffre près de la fenêtre, l’air frais de l’après midi se faufilant agréablement derrière sa nuque où retombait sa minuscule queue de cheval, les habits en soie venant d’Aquitaine aidant à supporter la chaleur qui planait sur Kaamelott depuis déjà quelques semaines. “Yvain le Féroce ou je n’sais quel délire ? C’encore un de ses coups à vouloir se trouver un surnom ?”

Gauvain releva la tête et le fixa de ses grands yeux marrons remplis d’une émotion qu’il n’arrivait pas à déterminer...de l’angoisse ? De la peur ? Du respect ?

“Ah...non, ce n’est point du tout une de ses inventions quelques peu farfelues cette fois ci,” sourit il, sans grande conviction. “C’est une appellation que lui a été octroyée par l’un de vos maîtres d’armes à l’issue d’un...d’une bataille particulièrement...” 

Il chercha ses mots, ayant très peu envie de se remémorer ce jour là.

“Après que les troupes de Carmelide aient réussi à repousser l’envahisseur barbare,” finit il aussi rapidement que possible, s’asseyant à son tour sur son lit, grattant ses ongles avec anxiété.

“Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça encore, z’allez pas me dire qu’Yvain a mené une armée à la bataille !” 

Leodagan écarta les bras avec ébahissement, ne sachant pas s’il devait se sentir fier ou s’il devait réellement croire l’orcanien. Cette fois ci, ce fut l’option deux qui lui sembla la plus évidente.

“Parce que pardon hein, mais aux dernières nouvelles, il ne savait pas ce que c’était que la différence entre un glaive et une dague, alors je me permets de—“

“Il s’est...il s’est passé beaucoup de choses, en six mois,” coupa Gauvain d’une voix douce, plus triste que moralisatrice. “Je ne connais pas l’étendue des choses auxquelles vous avez été mis au courant, mais il y a eu beaucoup de changements. Je pourrais répondre à vos questions quant à cela, si vous le désirez, mais si vous ne me croyez pas...” 

L’ancien roi de Carmelide fronça légèrement les sourcils, appréciant très peu de s’être fait interrompre mais décidant d’accepter l’offre du petit prince. Il était arrivé il y a quelques heures seulement, et personne en Aquitaine n’avait eu la bonne idée de le tenir au courant des nouvelles du monde. Non pas qu’il l’aurait grandement apprécié, fatigué comme il l’avait été, mais c’était une question de principe.

“Bon, bah, pourquoi pas. Déjà : qui règne en Carmelide ? Le vieux ? Ma femme qui a fait un coup ?”

Il s’accorda un éclat de rire désabusé.

“Ma fille ?”

Gauvain secoua lentement la tête, n’osant toujours pas le regarder.

“Eh bien, cela me semble pourtant évidement. C’est monseigneur Yvain, qui est monté sur le trône.”

Leodagan manqua de s’étrangler avec sa salive.

“Hein ?!”

L’autre inspira profondément, comme s’il s’apprêtait à lui raconter une très très longue histoire. 

“Après votre—ah...votre...mort,” commença t’il, les mots s’enchaînant difficilement, “monseigneur Yvain a...voulu aller quérir des informations quant à votre mésaventure auprès du seigneur Bohort. Cependant il...comment dire, à peine rentré au château que celui-ci a dû se rendre à Gaunes pour les funérailles de son père. Il est—euh, il est roi de de Gaunes à présent et en six mois, il n’est pas revenu avant il y a quelques jours. Y—Monseigneur Yvain l’a très mal pris dès le début.” 

Le plus vieux s’étonna que Gauvain parle aussi formellement de son ami alors qu’il n’était même pas là. Puis il avait du mal à comprendre comment Bohort à Gaunes aurait mal influencé son gamin.

“Et donc...?”

“J’y viens. Voyez vous il—de ce qu’il m’a rapidement fait part, il était mort de douleur de n’avoir pu vous revoir une dernière fois. La reine Guenievre et Dame Séli aussi, mais vos enfants ont été plus...vocaux quant à votre perte.”

“Ça m’aurait étonné,” marmonna t’il, levant les yeux aux ciels. “Ma femme a dû être ra-vie.”

Gauvain haussa les épaules.

“Je ne pourrais vous le dire. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle a moins apprécié que votre fils la renvoie, avec votre fille, chez les Pictes.” 

“Eh, attendez quoi ?! Mais c’est pour ça qu’elles sont pas là ?!”

“Votre fils a...il n’a pas très bien réagit à la tentative de Dame Séli d’essayer de gouverner seule en l’écartant. Il les a assigné là bas pour avoir...je ne sais pas, plus de liberté, je suppose.”

Leodagan n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais qu’il aurait encore préféré que ce soit sa Picte de femme qui gouverne! Alors oui, ça brisait les noix de s’imaginer une femme sur le trône de Carmelide, mais c’était tout de même mieux que d’imaginer Yvain, du haut de ses 24 ans, essayant de jouer aux rois ! Dans quel état devait être son pauvre pays ?!

“Et la Carmelide alors...?”

Le prince haussant un sourcil, le regardant finalement dans les yeux. 

“Oui ?”

“Eh bah et quoi ‘oui’ ?! Ils ont cramé le château?! Révoltes?! Économie effondrée ?! Non mais parce qu’avec une telle tâche à sa tête, moi j’imagine le pire hein !” 

L’autre semblait avoir du mal à le comprendre, sa confusion s’étant apparement encore approfondie.

“Mais tout se passe très bien en Carmelide...enfin, non, ils sont tous terrifiés de votre fils mais à part cela...non et puis, ils devaient avoir l’habitude avec vous, si je puis me permettre—“

“Terrifiés ? Terrifiés de ? Yvain ? Cette espèce d’asperge écervelée ? Mais qu’est ce qu’il leur a fait ?!” 

“Je ne sais pas. J’ai honnêtement très peu envie de savoir,” trancha Gauvain d’une voix blanche, comme s’il se doutait malgré tout de certaines choses. “Mais nous avons reçu des rapports que le nombre d’exécutions aurait doublé. Et le nombre de mise aux—aux cachots, aussi. En somme il...me semble l’avoir entendu dire qu’il avait pris exemple sur son grand père et vous même pour diriger la Carmelide. Quoi que cela signifie.” 

Leodagan se leva d’un coup, pas du tout fier mais surtout honteux, remerciant rapidement l’orcanien pour ses précieuses informations, sortît d’un coup de sa chambre pour courir vers celle de son fils, juste au dessus des prisons. 

Il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer avant de s’engager dans ce souk où s’entassaient des choses qui n’avaient absolument rien à faire là, entre autre une de ses propres bagues et sa couronne blanche.

“Oh—père ! Qu’est ce qui s’passe ?” Demanda Yvain, apparaissant derrière le mur donnant sur une autre pièce, habillé exclusivement de noir, loin la période où il abordait fièrement le vert comme sa couleur fétiche. 

“Il se passe que j’aimerais savoir qui, exactement, vous a donné l’impression que vous aviez le droit de gouverner à ma place,” pesta son père, restant fermement debout, le regard dur et braqué sur son fils, assis sur le rebord de son lit.

“Bah la tradition de chez nous quoi. Que c’est l’fils qui succède.” Répondit l’autre d’un air léger, comme si c’était évident.

“Vous savez pertinemment qu’il a jamais été question que se soit vous qu—“

“D’un côté, j’vois trop pas qui d’autre z’auriez voulu mettre,” abrégea Yvain avec agacement, levant les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir. “Aodhán est crevé et même moi j’suis pas assez déglingué pour penser à laisser mère ou l’autre conne sur le trône. Nan mais des femmes à la tête de la Carmelide quoi, trop pas crédible,” pouffa t’il, rendant son regard à son père, mais ses iris ridiculement noires et dépourvues d’une once d’émotion. “Puis grand père c’un malade mental mais vous en faites pas. Me suis occupé d’son cas ! Il sait qu’à la prochaine remarque, c’est le gérontocide !”

Leodagan ne l’avouerait jamais, pas même sous la torture, mais même lui, ça lui avait donné des sueurs froides d’entendre son fils parler de la sorte. Il n’était pas sûr de ce qui avait bien pu se trafiquer en six mois, mais quelque chose dans le cerveau d’Yvain avait forcément déconné, c’était sûr et certain et soudainement, il n’avait plus envie de rire. 

“Mais qu’est-ce que vous me chantez...”

“Oh, mais vous savez, ils m’ont donné un nouveau nom ! J’suis plus le chevalier au Lion ! Puis c’tait devenu grave ringard quoi, du coup j—“

“Oui, je sais, Yvain le Féroce, j’ai entendu dire. Faudra m’expliquer cette histoire de vous qui menez mes armées aussi,” coupa Leodagan d’un ton froid, croisant les bras. “Non pas que j’sois pas étonné que vous ayez repoussé les ennemis mais...”

Yvain sourit fièrement, ses canines supérieure particulièrement pointues lui donnant un aspect carnassier qui tranchait avec l’image que son père s’était fait de lui. 

Ou alors, peut être que son temps dans la forêt l’avait lui aussi retourné le crâne et qu’Yvain avait toujours ressemblé à ça. 

“J’ai fait tout comme vous, père ! C’est ce que vous vouliez nan ? Hein ? D’un fils digne de vous. Alors j’ai—j’ai fait comme vous faisiez vous. Aucune pitié, aucun survivant—rien !” 

Il donnait des coups de poing amusés dans l’air, ce même air euphorique et impétueux collé au visage, ne remarquant pas l’air horrifié qui se peignait sur celui de Leodagan. 

“Z’aviez trip raison en fait, quand on est d’dans, plus besoin de réfléchir, c’trop mortel de o—“ 

“Allez, arrêtez ça.”

Yvain leva lentement les yeux vers lui, toujours aussi foncés, toujours aussi morts. 

“Hein ?”

“Arrêtez de jouer à la brute. Ça vous va pas,” déclara son père avec lassitude, une main de posée fermement sur le poing brandit de son fils, comme pour appuyer ses propos. “Trembler en parlant de ses exploits guerrier et avoir les larmes aux yeux, c’est pas ce que j’appelle ‘mortel.’ Arrêtez de vous prendre pour un soldat.”

“Je—mais j’en suis un !” Protesta vicieusement Yvain en laissant retomber son bras, se levant d’un coup. “Je suis roi de Carmelide père ! Pas n’importe quel soldat !” 

Leodagan se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, immobile devant l’autre. 

“Oui alors déjà, ça, euh, de retour chez nous je reprends le pouvoir, que ce soit clair. Vous vous êtes bien amusé six mois soit, mais il est temps d—“

“NON ! VOUS N’AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !” Hurla Yvain en le regardant de haut, ses dix centimètres de plus sur son père lui donnant une carrure imposante qu’il n’avait jamais pensé à utiliser à son avantage. “VOUS ÉTIEZ MORT ! MORT !”

Le plus vieux ne sembla pas le moins du monde effrayé, le fixant droit dans les yeux avec fatigue, les mains derrière le dos.

“Rappelez moi juste une chose. Pourquoi vous voulez le trône, au juste ?”

Son fils marqua un temps d’arrêt, reprenant son souffle entre ses dents serrées.

Tiens, c’est vrai ça. Pourquoi voulait-il le trône ? Parce que c’était classe d’avoir du pouvoir sur les gens ? De régner ? Non, tous les papiers c’était chiant à écrire et avec sa main gauche il faisait se brouiller l’encre si la feuille était mal mise. Trop gavant quoi. 

Alors pourquoi ? Pour rendre son père fier, où qu’il soit ? 

Parce que là, il était juste devant lui et la fierté était peut être la dernière chose qu’il devait être en train de ressentir. 

Il avait encore échoué, alors ? Il ne sera jamais assez bien pour lui ? Jamais aussi compétent que son frère ? C’était ça, hein. 

“Je voulais juste...que vous ayez un héritier dont vous pourriez vous vanter, même après la mort,” murmura t’il, les larmes menaçant de couler. “Mais j’ai fait d’la merde c’est ça ? Hein ? Vous allez encore me dire que j’suis un bon à rien ?”

Son père se contentait de le fixer, très peu sûr de quoi dire, en réalité. Déjà, l’insulter avec de réelles mauvaises intentions était très bas dans la liste. Pas après ce qu’ils avaient vécu. Il n’en avait plus la force. 

“Vous devez vous dire—“

Yvain étouffa un sanglot qu’il essaya de maladroitement masquer en un éclat de rire, 

“Vous allez me dire que vous auriez préféré que ce soit moi sur cette plage, à la place d’Aodhán, c’est ça ?”

“LA FERME !”

Leodagan avait laissé s’échapper un cri de rage en même temps qu’il avait frappé dans un objet en bois, le brisant sur le champ. Son fils hoqueta de surprise, s’essuyant le nez avec un reniflement disgracieux. 

“Ne dites. Plus jamais ça. Vous m’étendez ?” Déclara l’ancien roi, d’un ton qui se voulait mesuré. “Pas après tout ça. Je vous l’interdis. Aodhán aurait jamais voulu que vous disiez une connerie du genre.” 

“Ah bon,” railla Yvain d’un rire sans joie, reniflant encore une fois. “C’est pas la vérité, pourtant ?”

Leodagan était perdu.

Oui, il avait toujours voulu d’un fils avec un certain caractère, capable de se défendre. Et oui, Aodhán avait été ce fils là. 

Mais il n’était plus des leurs et il ne voulait pas se morfondre sur ça une seconde fois. Il était déjà mort pour lui. 

Il n’avait jamais été très bon avec les mots. Même alors qu’il avait laissé s’échapper son denier souffle dans la forêt, la seule chose qu’il avait trouvé à dire à Bohort c’était “je suis désolé,” ce qui n’était pas exactement l’adieu le plus sophistiqué qui soit. Mais Yvain n’allait pas bien, il venait de vivre six mois en pensant qu’il était mort et Leodagan était le premier à comprendre ce qu’était la douleur d’avoir perdu un parent. 

Il n’avait jamais été un très bon père, ou juste un ‘bon’ père, mais aujourd’hui le débat était tout autre.

“Nan. Si vous, vous voulez jouer du luth et faire des poèmes, grand bien vous fasse. Je suis plus du tout à ça près,” lâcha t’il avec un immense soupir, lui donnant une faible frappe amicale dans l’épaule. “Je m’en fous, en fait. C’est incroyable comment caner ça remet plein de choses en perspective.” 

Yvain ne rit pas à sa blague et honnêtement, il le comprenait. 

“Alors arrêtez un peu de vouloir jouer les durs. Malgré ce que votre mère et moi on en dit, z’êtes...très bien comment vous êtes,” marmonna t’il, très peu à l’aise avec ce qu’il disait. “Puis c’est pas Gauvain ou Bohort qui vous diront le contraire.” 

“Je voulais juste vous rendre fier,” répéta tristement son fils, fixant le sol d’un air honteux. “C’est tout ce que je voulais.”

“Mais je suis fier !” S’exclama Leodagan en le dévisageant d’un air honnête, cherchant la teinte de doré qu’ils partageaient dans les iris d’Yvain. “J’ai plus...J’ai pas besoin que t’ailles buter tous les zigotos du coin pour ça. Compris ? Donc...ah, on en reparle quand ta mère et ta sœur arriveront. Repose toi, va voir Gauvain, j’en sais rien. Mais dégrise toi.”

Yvain hocha doucement la tête, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains alors que son père se tournait pour repartir. 

“Père ?”

“Hm ?”

“Vous venez de me tutoyer. Vous aviez pas fait ça depuis que j’étais gamin.” 

Leodagan s’arrêta et le pencha la tête sur le côté. 

“Ah ? Je t’ai tutoyé ? J’ai pas fait gaffe.”

“Vous venez de le refaire...”

Un léger rire lui répondît, un rire chaleureux et doux qu’Yvain n’avait que rarement entendu de la part de son père. 

“Eh bah. Va savoir pourquoi. Ça doit être parce qu’on f’sait ça avant, en famille.”


End file.
